Rose Buds
by DylanDanny
Summary: After becoming Rose Princess, strange events occur on and off school have become habit to Anise. She never expected Kara Delmira, her estranged neighbor to be involved with the mayhem of the Rhode Knights. I own the cover image, it is a picture of my OC Kara done by a good friend of mine!


I do not own Barajou No Kiss, I own Kara!

**Chapter 1: Thorny Roses  
**

I watched the students buzzed about the windows like bees to a flower while twirling a strand of my brown hair with my finger out of boredom. They were cheering on the famous Yamamoto Anise, my neighbor, the famous pink-haired student who disobeys the school uniform dress policy.

"Hah! The disciplinary teacher is eating your dust!" One of the students yelled.

"You can make it to the classroom!" Another called out.

Moments later the familiar pinkette barged into the room out of breathe.

"Way to go Anise, you finally made it." I cheered sarcastically watching my classmate huffing into the classroom to her seat in front of me.

"Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm Kara." Anise replied mocking my 'pep' tone.

I shrugged and walked over to my seat as soon as I noticed the teacher enter the classroom. One thought always went through my mind whenever she is here: I've wonder why Anise never takes off her choker? Except for that one day until the school prince, Mitsuru Tenjou was on a necklace-hunt for a rose choker.

I did not like him whatsoever because he was annoying. Yet the girls of my class love, and I mean _**LOVE** _his princely aura.

Sighing, I returned my attention to the lecture.

After class, the bell rung to signal lunch break. I was starving! I leaned to my side to grab my bag and noticed a black blob dash off from mines into Anis' bag. I blinked several times and took a double take to stare into my bag. My bento box was completely gone from my bag.

"Why is my bento empty?" I heard a student say.

"Hey mines too!" Another said looking into his bag.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked as several confused students

Just as I was about to get up from my seat to investigate, Anis grabbed her bag and hurried off.

'Strange...' I thought before dashing off to follow her to the library.

**No One's POV**

The brunette stood behind the aisle of books hiding from Anise and the flying black cat.

"Why would you do such a thing Ninufa?!" Anise yelled.

"Ninufa was hungry..." The guardian beast whined. Anise was startled as she and Ninufa felt a strange presence around them.

Kara, who was still listening to their conversation leaned in closer against the books and accidently knocking some over, revealing her location.

"Wh-who's there?! I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it." She heard Anise yell out defensively.

"Relax...It's just me." Kara's hands went up to her sides to show she meant no harm.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Her classmate asked.

Kara quirked an eyebrow and pointed a finger to the object in Anise's hand."I think more importantly, what is that you're holding?"

"Kekeke...I am Ninufa."It spoke.

"It talked-" Anise face palmed herself watching her classmate freak out as Ninufa hovered to Kara's direction.

"BACK. BACK YOU SPAWN OF SATAN, EVEN IF YOU ARE KIND OF CUTE!" Kara yelled out while grabbing whatever could find in her pockets. The little guardian blushed at her comment.

"HA! Face the wrath of my weapons!" Kara held up chopsticks defensively and used them to pinch the side of his cheek

Anise just paused for a moment before laughing uncontrollably at her classmate. The strange presence appeared once more and a large shadow from the floor approached the three. It materialized into a pitch black creature, resembling a human physique.

"What is that?" Anise yelled in fear as she watched a shadow rise from the ground and

"Ninufa followed dat shadow here. It is one of da arcana cards come to life it's feeding off emotions." the smiling cat informed.

"Woah-!" Kara jumped, evading the attack of the shadow trying to grab her. She dashed towards the aisles of books as the black figure knocked over several shelves over like dominos.

"We need back up." Anise yelled reaching for her pocket. A sweat drop formed on the side of her head as she smiled sheepishly to Ninufa. "I think they're on the other side of the library where Kara is running.

"Help!Help!Help!" Kara dashed to Anise. After passing the young dominion, the monster only followed the screaming brunette.

"Why is it only following her?" Anise asked out loud while hurrying to find her bag underneath the pile of books knocked over by the monster. Rummaging through the books Ninufa spotted an old book of his.

"Anise take dat book. Look inside." Ninufa

Without a thought, the pinkette opened the old book and to her surprise IT WAS A DAMN COOKBOOK!

"Ninufa! Now is not the time for your silly eating antics you little devil!" Anise complained while strangling the cat in her hands. She heard a little thump as something fell from the book, a rose card!

Kara screamed in panic after tripping, the monster leered over the teenager in anger. In that instant, Anise kissed the card. Both eyes shut as the noise ceased in that instant. Kara slowly opened her eyes, the looming smell of roses intoxicated the air. This monster's hand impact stuck to a pink round barrier shielding around her.

Kara winced as the monster strike his fist again and again, the attacks were futile. Stunned for only a second she quickly stood.

"Hahahaha! Now look who's the tough one around here!" Kara taunted.

_CRRAACK!..._

Kara's face paled. Crack? Shit.

The beast's fist broke through the pink barrier, colliding with the floor, barely missing Kara by a mere foot. The collision sent her flying through the air.

Waiting to land in pain, she knocked into something more softer than what she expected. The teenager who helped her stand straight was none other than the school prince.

**Kara's POV**

"Alright! Wait to go Tenjou-senpai!" Anise cheered from her corner.

"Are you alright?" He asked me lifting one of my arms to keep me from staggering.

"I'm fine." I quickly pulled away. I watched as the monster was being attacked by three other students. One of them I knew as Mitsuki Kurama magically dangled the black being in the air with some strings coming out of his hands. He is quiet, handsome, yet somewhat too strange, black hair and red eyes.

The younger teenager with the blue hair and yellow eyes is Seiran Asagi. He is known as the most cutest guy in the whole school. "Blue Rose at your service lady Anise!"

The monster was finally defeated as I watched my red-haired classmate Kaede slice the thing into two. A strange card materialized in its place.

Lost in confusion I stood like an idiot, stunned. Ninufa flew over to me still smiling.

"Ninufa's forgot about dat one." The guardian chuckled. I reached out for him and clung to him. I needed something to hold, after all, I don't have me stuff animal with me. Who cares if this DEMONIC CAT was evil? I just need some comfort and to vent some anger.

"Explain what just happened to me, you creepy cat-bug-thing." I commanded hold him in my arms. He tried. The word 'tried' explaining everything to me. To be honest, it sounded more like some shoujo manga I read.

The teenagers in the room talked amongst each other, forgetting I was in the room.

"Wha- such a card exists?!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Kekeke, dat one's a lot older dan da others." Ninufa responded as I walked closer.

"That's not possible Anise. Is there even such a rose knight?" I heard the blue-haired boy known as Seiran speak and looked down at the pink card in his dominion's hand.

"She does have a rose on her left side of her chest." Mitsuki commented while leaning .

Ninufa flew out of my arms, leaving me 'defenseless'."What am I doing here? Uh, can someone tell me what the frick is happening?"

"I can explain." I was startled as I watched my Classics teacher approach towards me.

"Aha! Okay, so am I getting punk'd? Is the whole school involved? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" I rambled on while everyone stared at me strangely while I laughed hysterically.

Narumi was examining the left side of my chest. Everyone in the room stared down to where he was pointing.

I reacted on reflex and snapped. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT MY BOOBS FOR?!"

"Ara...the pink rose..." I hear Tenjou say.

"H-HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! THERE'S A FLOWER GROWING OUT OF MY LEFT BOOB!" I gripped the sides of my hair in panic.

"Please explain this to me Narumi-sensei." Anise commanded.

* * *

.

.

.

"There was an old tale from the first Rose Princess. The story says the very first Rhode Knight was known as the Pink Rose. This Rose Knight was considered to be the most dangerous Rhode Knight therefore, the society which helped 'guide' the dominion wished to seize control. The master and rose held a very strong connection until she failed to protect the princess from death. Under their last breathe, the two made a blood contract that the pink rose's arcane card was to remain hidden until a suitable dominion is revealed; which happened to be Mary, the last Rose Princess before you..."

Everyone held a stern face, interested in the story.

Narumi continued with a sheepish smile, "Unfortunately, that's all I know. I've only heard of this story when I was younger."

All of the teenagers comically fell over, except for Mistuki and Tenjou.

The school prince slowly approached me and he stared down at me, as soon as I noticed his hand reach for my chest. Confused, I instantly slapped away his hand in anger.

The first word that came from my mouth, "Pervert."

"Tenjou-senpai, what do you think you are doing?!" Anise yelled.

"I noticed her rose looks like it is still a bud." He responded.

"Kekeke, it's because da rose has been asleep for a while. She is only activated after she is given blood from the dominion." Ninufa cackled while hovering in the air.

I glared at Ninufa."And you! You little cat-airplane-bug-thing, why did you steal my bento?"

"Dat was da besh bento Ninufa tasted." I started stretching his cheeks in frustration.

Tenjou glared back down at me for a moment and then back to his dominion. Then his sudden outburst, which quite frankly didn't shocked me: "Please don't look at me that way my princess! I would never look at another person in THAT way but you! Punish me please!"

Anise ignored Tenjou and walked over to me with a smile.

Narumi summed up the explanation to the best of his ability."To cut things short, every time Anise kisses the Rosette cards, everyone who is a Rhode Knight comes to her instantly and has special abilities to protect her because the "Time of Resurrection" is upon humanity so to speak."

"Wait one minute!" Everyone stopped talking to look in my direction.

"I don't want any part in this! I wake up this very day to find out that my neighbor who has lived by me for fifteen years is some kind of magical girl from an otaku's fantasy dream?!" I didn't know whether to question my confused outrage.

"I-I'm not a magical girl!" Anise yelled out blushing profusely.

"Don't speak to my dominion that way." Tenjou warned and approached the young knight closer.

"Oh yeah pretty boy? Who's going to stop me?" I shot back.

"Please don't think I'll stand down simply because you are female." He replied coolly.

"Hmmmm? Really I was thinking the fucking same thing."

"Stop this right now!" As soon as Anise yelled, a rose whip appeared from her hands and wrapped around Tenjou's neck and my arms were bounded.

Everyone remained quiet.

To be honest I was sick of everything. Nothing really surprised me."I'm not really into S&amp;M..."

"Ah!~ Your love is so strong Anise!~"

"Sh-shut up! I didn't mean to! T-this is NOT S&amp;M!" Anise was bright red, unable to notice the grip of the vines growing tighter.

"Please punish me, my dominion."

"Get me away from him. Please." I begged.

Narumi comments with a smile."This will be a long day..."

* * *

To be Continued...

Leave a review and tell me what you think?


End file.
